star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Maldrood
Greater Maldrood is a burgeoning state formed in the aftermath of the most recent Xervonic War. It's capital is at Centares. History Greater Maldrood's recent history begins in the Clone Wars, with the formation of the Cerulean Spear Oversector. After the death of Emperor Palpatine, the over sector became the seat of the Warlord Trueten Teradoc. He tried to make his territory into an effective state, but it was eventually reabsorbed into the Imperial Remnant and then later joined the New Republic. Xervo and the Centares Alliance In the wake of Xervo's outer rim conquests, the planets along the major trade routes between the Core Republic and Hutt Space found themselves in a desperate position. They could either be gobbled up by their larger neighbors, or they could band together in the hopes of forging their own destiny. The Declaration of Intent to Unify was ratified shortly thereafter on Centares, leading to the formation of Greater Maldrood. Xervo saw this as a threat to his empire, and threatened Greater Maldrood into submission on a number of occasions, though he never actually invaded. The people of Greater Maldrood knew they couldn't afford to deal with a full scale invasion, and so instead they opted to stay out of the way. This policy of deterrence was mostly successful, until the Saleucami Resistance. Saleucami and the Last Xervonic War Saleucami was a world divided. An oppressive regime had taken control of the planet, and a rebellion had begun on the planet in the hopes of establishing a more democratic state. The Saleucami Resistance had the support of the Core Republic, while the Regime had the favor of Xervo. An attack on a diplomatic meeting led to full scale war after that. The war would be very costly, but eventually the Core Republic prevailed and helped the Resistance take control of Saleucami and even managed to drive Xervo back into his core territory. Greater Maldrood wouldn't get much chance to celebrate, however. The Sith Empire The emergence of the Sith Army led to the annexation of the entirety of the old Xervonic Hegemony. Greater Maldrood now found itself as a border state between three great powers once again, but this time they were more amicable to the Core Republic's diplomacy. They have remained effectively neutral in disputes with the Sith, allowing only some refugees to enter their space while the worst offenders to the Sith are barred entry. This precarious position means that Greater Maldrood has the potential to be caught in the middle of another war, something they're desperately trying to avoid. Demographics Greater Maldrood is home to billions of sentient life forms, many of who are humans or near-humans. The most prominent are Humans, Pantorans (Near-Humans), Felucians, Anzati, and Verpine. Greater Maldrood is a smaller territory, and thus doesn't have a great number of inhabited worlds. Efforts to colonize new territories in it's mostly unexplored interior regions have been progressing steadily. Government A parliamentary system rules over Greater Maldrood. They are have some hard oligarchic tendancies, however, and many older families still have ties to the Draco Empire and the Core Republic. The current head of state is Prime Minister Sobaan Quarn, a Pantoran woman who has long been a voice for compromise on her native Saleucami.